The dragon and the lamb
by thefoxtailz
Summary: One shot. Shyvana stumbles upon the famed kindred, can she find the friend she so desperately desires?


Shyvana walked among the stark Ionian forest guided by the pale light of the full moon that shone through the canopy in small beams. Normally she would have been resting at this time of night but an inner turmoil tore at her soul with renewed strength thanks to encountering a group of human explorers earlier in the day. She was a half breed, the unholy union between her father who was a dragon, and her mother a human. Scorned by both cultures she had lived a solitary life since her father had died at the hands of a drake when she was younger. The explorers had chided her forcing her awayWanting nothing more to have a friend, or just know her place in life she wandered endlessly trying to find it.

As the long day began to catch up with the dragoness she found a small clearing in the forest glistening beautifully in the moon's light. Deciding this was a good a place as any she let her guard down and caught her breath, glad to have a moment's respite. As she drew closer she noticed the clearing was actually a small graveyard speckled with small tombstones and a shrine set in the centre. As she inspected the shrine two masks set in the stone peaked her interest. One of a white lamb and one of a black wolf. Curious she rubbed her fingers across the mask feeling the roughhewn stone, wondering what they represented. As she turned to inspect the rest of the graveyard she felt a cool tingle down the back of her spine causing her to look over her shoulder, realising she was not alone. Perched upon the stone was a curious figure that Shyvana had never seen the like of before. A female figure with a pale white coat stood on the stone with her leg tapering into hooves rather than feet. Her face was obscured by a black mask but her piercing blue eyes could be seen underneath. In her hands, she grasped a graceful bow which danced with the colours of black and white. She hummed a small tune with one leg crossed across her other as she looked down at the half dragon curiously. Around her placed her ever faithful companion Wolf, who wore a matching white mask, making the two together Kindred.

"W-who are you?" Shyvana managed to mouth. While she wasn't afraid of fighting, the mysterious aura this creature radiated unnerved her slightly.

"You can see us? Hmm interesting."

"I smell another creature within this one, can I chase it?"

"Perhaps dear wolf" lamb replied. "You are unlike any I have met before, what are you, beautiful one?"

"I am Shyvana! Half breed of a dragon and cursed by all in this so called fair land" she spat out the words, her fury rising as she thought of those who spurned her because of her heritage. "And who might you be?"

"We are known by many names. Osiris in Shurima, the Reaper in the Shadowlands, Hades in Demacia and Odin in the Freljord. But here in Ionia I am known as Lamb, and he is Wolf" she finished with a gesture towards her shadowy companion. "Together we are simply Kindred."

Shyvana couldn't believe what she was hearing, thinking carefully before responding "So this appears to be your shrine, are you the god of death?"

Before lamb could reply she was interrupted by Wolf "This one is playing a game called stalling, I want to chase, and I am hungry." He finished with a low growl as he looked upon the dragon.

"Be calm, dear wolf. This one has sought us, willingly or not. She will not feel the sting of my arrow or the strength of your bite." Wolf looked slightly disappointed but listened to her words nonetheless and reappeared at her side.

"To answer your question Shyvana, perhaps. It has been so very long ago since i began my hunt, bringing a swift death to those who ask."

"Or a brutal chase for those who run." cackled Wolf as he flashed his teeth in a large grin.

"So what has brought you to our shrine Shyvana?"

"I just want to be accepted, to know what it is like to not be alone. Do you know that feeling Lamb? Have you ever been without Wolf?"

Kindreds eyes widened at her words, could this mortal know about her past? Surely none that walked the earth this day could remember that distant past that even lamb herself could only faintly recall.

"I will tell you a story Shyvana, listen carefully as this has never been shared before."

"There was once a pale man with black hair who was very vain. He shunned those who attempted to befriend him as he thought himself above the others and had no need for the common folk. When he met his untimely death instead of being granted reprieve he was tasked to be the gatekeeper of the afterlife, cursed to never know what friendship was. As the years went by the man began to be consumed by loneliness and despair which were the only emotions he could feel by those who greeted him at the doorstep. None were happy to see the reaper, only the most steeled individuals ever came willingly. One day he could stand it no longer and cleaved himself in half with an axe so he could always have a friend."

"And the man was you?"

"Perhaps, it was so very long ago…"

"Then you must know how I feel, you are the only person who has not cowered in fear at the sight of me, called me a half blood or attempted to kill me."

A single tear could be seen trickling down the mask which Lamb wore "You are also the first to be unafraid of me."

I see water! Growled wolf as he hovered above the head of his companion

"They are called…. Tears" kindred said with a very quiet voice. She had not experienced the emotion of sadness since she had become Kindred.

Lamb hopped down from her perch on the shrine and landed with an unearthly grace next to the dragoness. She grasped Shyvana's hands in her own and looked directly into her beautiful red eyes.

She wanted to recoil back, nobody had ever touched her like this before. But she felt a sense of calm respite wash over her as she looked back into lambs blue eyes.

"You accept who I am?" Asked kindred as she tilted her head slightly to the right.

Shyvana just simply nodded her head as she attempted to take in what had just transpired, imagining that she would wake up from a dream at any second. In what world would she make friends with the reaper?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a soft golden glow began to envelop on the floor around the pair. Shyvana watched it intently as the glow spread across the floor creating a circle around the pair. As the circle was complete an intense light bathed the surroundings and she was forced to close her eyes to avoid the blinding sensation.

When she reopened them, before her stood a pale man with shaggy black hair. Behind his brown eyes, she could see a wealth of emotions learnt from an eternity of pain and suffering. She couldn't help but notice the finely toned body before her and she absorbed the sight, completely entranced by the mysterious man.

The man ran a hand over his face and his mouth drew into a small smile "The curse is broken. Thanks to you Shyvana, I don't know what to say….. But I thank you with all my heart."

"Will you walk with me? I do not wish to be alone any longer" queried Shyvana.

"Forever more."


End file.
